


Score! Daddy Did Me Up The Ass!

by darkelf2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkelf2x1/pseuds/darkelf2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can papa Zechs resist the temptations of Heero - his boy slut son?</p><p>The answer's no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Score! Daddy Did Me Up The Ass!

“Daddy can you wash my back?” Heero asked innocently as he stared at me with his big blue, puppy dog, eyes. It’s an innocent question for a kid to ask their parent right? Not in Heero’s case, because Heero is eighteen and was wearing nothing but his favorite blue cotton panties. Of course, like the sucker that I am for hot Asian twinks, I obliged with a grin on my face.  
I mean what can I say, I really loves me twinks. 

I was already painfully hard when we entered the bathroom and it got impossibly worse when Heero started shaking his ass while bent over testing the water of the tub. By the time Heero was shimmying out of his panties I was already undressed; I got behind Heero and pulled him closer to me, my hard on pressed against his back and he giggled and turned around. We locked lips as our tongues wrestled for control over the other and Heero won with his lewdly long tongue. I started to move down his slim muscular body spending time at his hardened nipples, then down his abs and finally his eight inch cock. He grabbed the back of my head as I sucked on his cock’s purple head and licked the underside of his cock, but Heero jerked back and sat down on the toilet spreading his legs. He rubbed some Vaseline, from the big ass tub we keep on the counter, onto his anus and spread him self wide open for me. I grabbed a glob of petroleum jelly and slathered it all over my cock. I slowly inserted it into Heero until its head was completely in before I stopped and kissed Heero and whispered into his ear, “Tell me you want it bitch, tell me you want it all up your tight little ass, tell me you want my hot load in your ass.” 

“Fuck yeah! I want all ten inches up my ass daddy, I want it all!” 

So I plunged right in as Heero moaned, groaned, and whimpered as I somehow stuffed my ten inch baby-batter-blaster all the way into his tight little ass.  
A glob of Vaseline can do wonders when trying to fit a Cadillac into a dog house. 

“Fuck yeah you take it all bitch!” I screamed as Heero screamed "fuck", over and over again as I pumped his ass like an oil derrick. With every thrust I angled inward to hit Heero’s prostate with a loud gasp and twitch of his cock as a reward. The way that Heero clenched and unclenched his sphincter and the way he managed to undulate his rectum was going to make me come so I pulled out and while stroking my cock I sucked on the head of Heero’s cock again to get at the stream of precum oozing out of his cock like a garden hose. Heero whimpered and I assuaged him by thrusting violently back into the warm softness of Heero’s innards. He let out a high pitched gasp which I stifled with a kiss as I rammed home over and over and over again like a battering ram until I came. 

I pulled out with a nice glob of nut butter oozing out of Heero’s anus. 

“Daddy!” Heero squealed, “I didn't cum yet!” 

“Well it’s your fault, you’re just getting too good,” was my reply, “and besides you need to be punished”. 

“Why?”

“Cause you’ve been a naughty little boy!” I shouted as I flipped Heero over so that his ass was in the air and grabbed his cock in a death grip so that he wouldn't come. I started pounding again into a much more inviting ass being nice, warm, and as slippy as a slip ‘n slide. I gave out a throaty chuckle as Heero squealed and moaned begging me to let him cum, which I did after I came for a second time.

We collapsed onto the pink granite floor of the bathroom and laid there for a while panting until I broke the silence. 

“So what ever happened to taking a bath?” I asked. 

“Well since were so dirty we might as well, but then again we can go for another round,” he said innocently enough. 

“Fuck yeah!” I shouted with a stupid grin on my face.

“Oh daddy,” Heero said playfully “you’re such a filthy old man…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, both negative and positive, are greatly appreciated!


End file.
